


Black Coffee

by Poethecacti



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, maybe will become multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poethecacti/pseuds/Poethecacti
Summary: Sebastian wakes up early and decides to make coffee for him and the farmer, after a long and eventful night.





	Black Coffee

After a night full of mischief and love, Sebastian awoke at the crack of dawn, for the first time in months. With his hair lazily falling in his eyes and back full of sweat from the overly hot bed and room, he looked at the clock flashing blue numbers on the small nightstand and groaned inwardly at the hour displayed. For a moment he closed his heavy eyelids trying to go back to sleep, but he soon sighed quietly and decided to get up.

  
_I could go for some black coffee right about now_ , he thought tiredly.  
  
Idly, the young man tried turning on his right side, but stopped short when he felt a lingering weight on his arm. Delicately he laid back down and searched for the source of the pressure. Looking to his left, he saw the small frame of the woman sleeping peacefully. Her head was rested on his arm, using it as a pillow, and her pale, almost porcelain like hand settled on his chest, while the other was nonchalantly thrown over his waist. Her long and fit legs were entangled with his in weird ways and Sebastian could already hear the little groan she’ll make when he will finally get out of bed.  
  
His eyes drifted from her legs to her long fiery red locks, sprawled all over her face, bare shoulders and bed. The flicker of light coming through the big window opposite their bed shone on her hair, basking it in a faint purple light. The same light was softly falling on her sharp jaw and high cheekbones, giving the young woman a magical glow.  
  
Sebastian wondered for a second if she is real or just a well crafted hallucination due to the severe lack of sleep he experienced since moving out of his mother's house, but a teeny whimper and some movement, along with the pleasurable sensation of warmth, woke him up from his trace. The now evidently naked woman had rolled over on her back, revealing her pink swollen but relatively well proportioned lips and fluttering long eyelashes, along with a long neck and full breasts, both full of plum coloured marks.

The man chuckled to himself at the oblivious figure next to him, slowly covering her up with the fluffy woolen blanket they shared. Giving her a last once over he asked himself what romantic and thoughtful gesture could he do for his partner once she wakes up and sees the state he left her after the previous night.  
  
**'Poor Julia...I hope she'll be able to at least walk all right...She might be my wife but she'll kill me if she can't work on the farm because of me'** , he hummed to himself then chuckled again.  
  
At last, he managed to throw his slim, now more toned from helping around the farm, legs over the edge of the bed and get up. A quick look to the clock informed him that no more than an hour passed since his awaking and that he had a little more than half an hour until his wife had to wake up. _His...wife..._ , he thought with an incredulous look on his face. Even after a year of being married to her, he couldn't understand how this happened or how he got so lucky to win the beautiful farmer over. But, he was not complaining nor looking for answers he knew he won't receive or believe even if he did get them finally.  
  
With this is mind he leaned over his wife's resting body and kissed the crown of her head, receiving a content sigh in response. This was a tell-tale sign of her soon awake and his sign for leaving for the kitchen, lightly closing the door behind him.  
  
Once arrived in the open kitchen and living room, he grabbed his hoodie and jeans from where they got tossed the former night in their rush to the bedroom. After getting dressed he gathered up Julia's clothes and neatly folded them, placing them on the big sofa in front of the TV, which he then opened and left on the weather channel, for when the farmer will wake up. Along with that, he pushed the coffee table and sofa back into their place and finally made his way to the French press situated on the marbled kitchen counter.  
  
Just as he finished making coffee for the both of them, one pure black and one a mocha colour, because of the cream and sugar added to it, a nearby door opened and closed softly and lazy, dragged feet could be heard from where Sebastian stood expectantly.  
  
From the small hall connecting the bedroom and living room, a tired, half-asleep and slightly limping red-head appeared. After a short sniff from the girl, her eyelids shoot open and she quickly shuffled over to Sebastian, groaning loudly when she stopped and felt the short wave of pain. The man smirked satisfied and gave her the steaming mug of mocha coloured coffee.  
  
Julia shoot a warning look to her husband, look that revealed the most unique steel gray eyes Sebastian has ever seen. He couldn't help but laugh at his wife's attempt to intimidate him, which earned him a small punch in the arm and a simple:  
  
**'Do you find this really that amusing?'**

  
**'Hmmm....find what amusing?** ' teased the man in return.

  
**'You know exactly what I'm talking about, Seb. I can barely walk and it's all your fault'** , said the woman with a small, barely hidden, smirk.

  
With the best puppy eyes he could muster he smoothly said **'No, I don't think I do. Maybe you could elaborate a little for me?'** , all the while wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

  
A crystal clear laugh escaped her lips.

  
**'No, I think I'll let you remember it yourself. Anyway, how come you are this chipper and even awake at this hour in the morning?'**

  
**'You are a fun killer, you know that? I woke up early and just couldn't fall asleep again, so I came here and made us some coffee. I also tidied up a bit before that.'**

  
**'Hmmmm...'** , she said as she sipped on the coffee with a small smile plastered on her lips.

  
**'What's up? Why are you smiling?'**

  
**'Ah it's nothing. I was just thinking how much I love you, Sebby.'** she said while looking deep into his eyes.

  
Sebastian maintained the eye contact for a moment longer than usual, his face warming up from the sudden confession, before leaning down to her level and pressing his forehead to hers and,in a low, almost whispered and husky voice, he said:

  
**'You don't even know how lucky I am to have you. You are my world, Jules.'**

  
She lovingly looked into his eyes, while he caressed her cheek and jaw with his thumb, moving it, almost teasingly, to her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, allowing him to close the space between them, until his chapped lips meet her still slightly swollen and soft ones.

  
The kiss was a quick one but it left them satisfied, a sigh of content escaping both of their lips. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Sebastian released the woman's waist and took the now cold mug of coffee in his hand, ready for a new day, while she got ready to head out and tend to the farm.

  
After some more minutes she walked out the door, but insted of closing it she turned around and wished her husband a good day and some good luck for one of his tougher projects, before closing the door and starting her own chores.

  
Sebastian stood on the couch the mug of coffee in his hand and laptop on his lap and, once again, thanked Yoba for the wonderful woman he meet, before starting to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and because I love Stardew Valley so much and have spent way too many hours in it, I decided to finally become full trash and actually write my own fic.


End file.
